Reys gangrape
by Cartmanyaoi
Summary: Sequel to hardy boy's fun and toys gangbang. Rape and stuff. Originally written in 2004. Don't like don't read. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

I don't own WWE

"I-im sorry! What did I do?!" A punch to the jaw.

"Well. A. You prance around in those colorful whore clothes. B. You hide your face and when you DO take off your mask you have that stupid happy go lucky smile.

C. You act like a blushing virgin when it comes to your family. And D. You're a fucking slut."

"What do you mean?" A kick to the stomach. Rey groaned and doubled over.

"Remember that time McMahon didn't realize he booked one huge suite for the two rosters to share? And there wasn't a bed for you,so you slept in the living room area? You kept moaning and whimpering in your sleep. Nothing special. Until you said,bear with me on this,Aaahh! more ! Jeff! Matt! Fuck me ! And then the next morning we were all up before you and you blushed because you had jizz all over the front of your boxers and is was running down your legs, plus you had a huge boner? That's why."

Rey blushed scarlet and turned his head. Shawn spoke up. "So now a couple of us guys are gonna gangbang ya!"

"No! Not again! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't!" A couple more punches to the face,not too many,just enough to put him in his place.

"Anything? Then we're gonna rape you until you're raw."

"Nooooooo!"

They pulled him off the ground where they had been previously beating him into submission. Hunter leaned him over a weight lifting bench with no weights.

He tugged down his jeans revealing pink and black boxers with his name on the rim in old English letters. Rey whimpered as his boxers were torn off. Jeff came over and looked down at him in a sick loving way. "Hey Rey. We meet again."

Hunter took out a small bottle of lube and squirted a large amount onto his palm and rubbed his cock with it making it sticky and slippery. Jeff bent towards Rey's ass and licked the inside. "Nooo !" Rey protested and kicked Jeff square in the jaw.

And Hunter in the head. They both growled and Hunter bent Rey over Jeff's lap.

He whispered something and Jeff muttered agreements. Jeff raised his hand and started spanking Rey. "Querido dios! Dios! Tan bueno "

Jeff stopped spanking and tilted Rey's head up so he was facing him.

Rey's face was flushed pink,his lips slightly parted and panting.

Jeff felt something wet and warm on his thigh. "Did you just come from getting spanked?"

Rey looked at him and shook his head. "Be honest Rey." Eddie's voice chimed in.

Rey looked at Jeff again and mumbled quietly. "Speak up!"

"Si. Si,I-I came."

"Hey Eddie! What does Querido dios mean?"

"It means Dear god."

"What about Tan bueno?"

"Okay,holmes. A. You're pronunciation sucks. And B. That's it. Tan bueno means So good."

"Oh. No wonder he came. So he IS a masochist."

Hunter bent Rey over the bench again and drove inside him roughly. He picked up the smaller mans chest slightly and played with his nipples. Rey whimpered and cries started to rip from his throat. Behind him Jeff started lubing himself up. Without warning to Hunter or Rey, Jeff drove into Rey's already filled hole. He repositioned himself until a moan came from Rey. The smaller man started shaking and bucking his hips backwards so he was filled to the hilt. "Hunter! Jeff ! Stooooop ! Too much!

Tocar ! Me toque ! Ha!" A white string of cum glinted on the l silver bench. Meanwhile Matt approached Rey from the front and French kissed him,only stopping for air. With no warning Matt thrust his cock into Rey's mouth and timed his thrusts with the thrusts in the the back of the Mexican's small body.

"Well,Rey you're hands are unoccupied so jerk me off too!"

"You came again,Rey? God you're a fucking whore!" They both drilled him roughly and not too soon after spurted inside him. Blood and cum leaked and dripped down the small mexican's legs. "All right. We're done. Clean him up and let him rest for a bit." They walked out and Eddie picked him up. He brought him towards the washroom and set him into the bath. "You okay,holmes?"

"Eddieeeee. Please help me." Rey whimpered as the blood and semen floated in the warm waters. Eddie stripped and got in with the luchador. He pet his head.

"I love you Rey. You'll be fine. And you liked it,right? It'll all be over soon."

Rey nodded hesitantly and rested his head on Eddie's lap. "Will you clean me?"

"Si,holmes." He lifted the smaller man up and moved him a little further away.

(A/N this is sooo fucked up:-) Rey deserves it though,;-) )

He picked up a loofah and squirted some soap onto the loofah and washed Rey's back methodically. He scrubbed up and down the younger man's arms and legs.

Eddie raised Rey's ass up and cleaned his inner thighs and such.

After cleaning him up he pulled him out of the tub and handed him a fluffy blue towel. Whilst drying him off he traced his hands over the MEXICAN tattooed on his abdomen. He smoothed his hand over Rey's extremely short hair. And twirled Rey's ducktail on the back of his head. Eddie trailed his fingers down his abdomen and gripped his member. Rey let out a bitten back moan and stopped Eddie.

"Querido dios... Take me upstairs."

"K,Rey-Rey."

He firmly wrapped the towel around Rey's torso and waist in a feminine shape.

He picked the luchador up bridal style and ran up the stairs,two steps at a time.

He opened the door disgruntled,and set Rey on the bed. He yanked off the towel and started sucking on the other man's neck,and leaving little kisses. He bit hard on one spot and bit until it bled,leaving a small bruise. "Rey,you're like a peach.

You bruise too easily." He sucked on his left nipple and played with the other one.

Rey cried out as Eddie ground they're naked members together. "Mmmmm Eddieeeee

Stop teasing " "Sorry."

He chewed on the left nipple and then stuck his tongue out and licked his way down past Rey's navel. He reached Rey's hardened member and teasingly licked the tip.

"Aaaaah Eddie stop " Eddie stopped and turned his attention to Rey's ass and groped him. A moan elicited from the mexican's mouth. His eyes half lidded and mouth parted,Eddie took the chance to force his tongue down the other's throat.

He was rewarded with another moan and the faint taste of semen.

He lied back onto the bed and ordered Rey to ride him.

Rey nodded and slid off the bed slowly them sat in front of Eddie and rubbed spit onto his fingers. He pushed his fingers into his own unprepped entrance and slowly stretched himself out. Moaning with his eyes barely open he leaned over to Eddie and removed his fingers. He took Eddie's cock and agonizingly slowly sat down on it until he was filled to the hilt. Then he propped himself up by keeping both hands on Eddie's chest and bouncing up and down very rapidly. "Hah ! Nyaah ! Ah! Papi,be more gentle!" Tears formed in Rey's eyes as he continued bouncing, his cock dripping with precum. He spurted his cum on his own arms and Eddie's chest.

Eddie came soon after,filling Rey up with cum leaking down his thighs.

Rey slowly slid off and lied down nest to Eddie. He rested his head on the other man's chest,covered up ad fell asleep.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

A/N: Lemon. Delicious. Poor Rey.

Evil laughter.

Reymuse:Why do you always make me get raped?

Cartmanyaoi/Koala:*Evil maniacal laughter* Bitch,you deserve it!

Reymuse:Aaaawwwww! Pendejo.

Cartmanyaoi/Koala:I don't speak MEXICAN! YOU SLUT! *starts beating him up*

Reymuse:Aaaaahhhh!

Yes I am VERY EVIL


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I released this because even if you bitchez don't like it, I do. So haters gonna hate and lovers gonna love. PEACE!;-) BTW REY X CENA

I don't own WWE

Rey awakened in a dark room,tied with chains to a bed. A tight piece of leather was tied around his cock and he felt something small deep inside him. Groaning he opens his eyes,only to realize a blindfold was placed over his eyes. "Morning,Rey-Rey!"

*click* *buzzz* As a remote sound clicked Rey felt something directly hit the bundle of nerves that made his hips buck wildly and loud noises escape from his pink lips.

He felt someone remove the blindfold from his eyes and looked into green eyes-Jeff.

"Awwwww! No fair,Jeff! You got him yesterday! It's my turn!"

"Can it,Cena! I'm not gonna fuck him!" Rey flinched as he felt rough hands race along his body, fascinated. "Dammz,Rey-Reyz. You're smooth. It's soft like a girl."

John Cena rubbed his body more and then straddled Rey's waist and took a packet of lube from his pocket. Rubbing it along Rey's cock he pulled his own jean-shorts off and also removed his boxers. Them he crouched over Rey,repositioned and dropped onto the small mexican's manhood. He lifted himself up then plummeted down again.

Ahh Fuck,Rey this is niceeeeee " John hissed Rey's name as he came all over the older mans face. "Move John."

Rey whined as he felt his release postponed by the cock-ring. "Mmm Take it offff " He wiggled his hips as if no one noticed the piece of leather on his cock.

Shawn Michaels wiped the cum off of Rey's face and chest. "Hush,Rey. That wouldn't be fun,now would it ?" He rubbed the small man's member teasingly and Rey groaned at the friction. He untied the luchador and for a second Rey thought it was over. That is until he felt that same spot hit deep inside him. "Ahhhhh ! Hah " He bucked his hips forward uncontrollably and felt pain build up at his postponed release. Jeff walked over and helped Shawn ease the trembling man onto his hands and knees. Rey's arms and knees immediately buckled when they didn't support him. "Let him cum." Jeff carefully removed the leather but kept his finger wrapped around the same spot to continue preventing the older man's ejaculation. He carefully eased his way towards Rey and looked him in the eye. "Do you want to come?" Rey wobbled and moaned not answering the question. Jeff glared and repeated the question. Instead of answering he bucked his hips hard enough for Jeff to let go and came all over his own face and Jeff's hands. "Ha ,ha." He collapsed onto the ground and curthe slightly. Jeff glared at Rey and punched him in the side. "Ow!"

"Dude,Jeff don't beat him up man." John stared at him and hoisted the small Mexican into the air and walked out with him. As he left he said one thing,"Playtime's over,boys."

And with that the door clicked shut.

-Meanwhile with John and Rey-

"You okay,Rey-Rey? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"…." The older man looked at the ground,staying silent.

"Rey-Rey. Why are you so upset?" Expecting nothing from the smaller man, he was surprised when Rey barked out, "Of course,I'm upset! A bunch of my friends have kidnapped me and are raping me every day! You're all not even gentle! I'm NOT a masochist!" The smaller man crumpled into a ball on the tile floor and small sobs elicited the room. "I just wanna go home."

John stared at him solemnly. "Rey-Rey…." He walked over to him and gently ran his hand across his face. "I'm sorry."

Rey glared up at him. "Fuck. Off." John sighed and left the room.

:-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-*

A/N yup. I GANG RAPE! ESPECIALLY WHEN A SMALL MEXICAN IS INVOLVED!


End file.
